


Acquaintanceship

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt and Foggy get stuck on the elevator with two women... with issues.





	Acquaintanceship

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://incorrectpack.tumblr.com/post/165399309543/so-insensitive

The tension was palpable between the two women from the moment they got on the elevator. The way they stood far apart and had identical scowls on their faces told Foggy that a massive fight was about to break out between the two at any moment, and he really didn't want to be there when it started. Foggy felt Matt tighten the grip around his hand. It oddly felt like reassurance, like Matt could feel Foggy's unease. 

The elevator door dinged on the fourth floor much to Foggy's relief, but as soon as the door opened, the blonde woman standing by the controls reached out and pushed the close button. 

"Okay, seriously? Why am I getting the silent treatment from you?" She asked the other woman as the elevator started to move again. 

The other woman, who was sporting the 80s rocker chic, and who Foggy had been calling Joan Jett in his head this whole time, didn't even spare her a glance. She kept her hands in her jean pockets and stood there nonchalantly. 

"Jessica?" The blonde woman called out. "This was your fault. Not mine." 

"Can you shut up? We're not the only ones on the elevator," Joan Jett, sorry Jessica, pointed out. She reached out and pressed a button to the next floor. 

"I don't care about them!" The blonde woman claimed and threw Foggy and Matt an annoyed look like  _they_ had somehow offended her. "No offense," she grumbled under her breath.

"None taken," Foggy mumbled when she looked away. 

The door dinged again as it reached the next floor, and Foggy hoped they would get off now. This was getting awkward. He and Matt were also getting late. They worked on the 23rd floor, which was the second highest floor of Landman and Zack. They couldn't afford to be late just because two salty women decided to play with the elevator instead of talking like actual adults. 

Foggy let out an audible groan when the blonde woman hit the close button again. She threw him another annoyed look, like again,  _Foggy_ was the one who had offended her. 

Matt was oddly calm beside him. Like he was used to this. Maybe he was secretly obsessed with soap operas, who knew. They'd been friends for 7 years, but they had only been dating for 4 months. Foggy was still learning a lot about the guy. Foggy wasn't sure how he feels about Matt's supposed soap opera addiction, but he figured he can live with it.

"Real mature,  _Patsy_ ," Jessica spat out her name like it was a curse or something. 

That's when it hit Foggy. Of course, the blondie was Patsy from that teen show Foggy's sister (and most definitely not Foggy) loved to watch when they were kids. Foggy always wondered what happened to her. Last he heard, she had turned into an arsonist, or at least that's how Entertainment Weekly put it. And now she looked like she was in a relationship with Joan Jett. Good for her. 

"Wow really? You're really gonna go there?" Patsy asked, unamused, as the elevator moved again. 

"You're the one who started it." 

"Well, you started it yesterday," Patsy countered. "You showed up at my meeting  _drunk_ Jessica!" She smacked away Jessica's hand when she reached over to presumably push the button to the next floor. 

"Hey!" Jessica complained. 

"I could have been fired, Jess. Do you realize that?" 

Foggy felt an arm around his shoulders and looked over to find Matt looking his way. 

"You okay?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned. 

That warmed Foggy's heart. 

"Yeah, I'm good, babe," Foggy replied, reaching out to stroke Matt's cheek with the back of his hand. 

"We could get off, and take another elevator?" Matt whispered. 

"Nah, that's fine," Foggy assured him. "Besides, I think we're being held hostage by those two now. They're probably not going to let us leave." 

Matt didn't seem to find that amusing. He turned his head away from Foggy, and towards the two women again. 

 "Well, you're  _not_ fired, because you're good at damage control just like your mother." 

Patsy looked struck by those words. Jessica looked equally taken aback and stood there with her mouth slightly agape. Both women were facing each other, and Foggy could see tears on the edge of Patsy's eyes. 

The remorseful look appeared and disappeared almost immediately from Jessica's face. Foggy elbowed Matt's side, which got his attention. He just shrugged in Foggy's direction and tightened his hold around his shoulders. 

"Please don't cry in front of me, Trish," Jessica started to say. "We're not at that stage in our acquaintanceship yet." 

Foggy balked at her comment. This whole time he was under the impression that the two women were a couple. 

Patsy- Trish looked confused too. 

Foggy was getting a little too interested and invested in this. They were about to reach their floor soon. Now he didn't really want to leave. 

"Acquaintanceship?" Trish asked softly. Foggy could almost hear the suppressed anger in her voice. "ACQUAINTANCESHIP?!" She finally exploded, causing both Foggy and Matt to step back. 

Jessica just rolled her eyes and reached out to hit one of the buttons again, only to have her hand slapped away once again. 

"We're married, you egg!" Trish added angrily and stomped her heels against the metal floor. 

Now Foggy was even more confused. 

"Doesn't seem like it anymore," Jessica replied. She sounded like she was trying to keep her anger at bay. "All we do is fight." 

"So what, you want to get a divorce?" 

Oh no. Shit just got real. 

There were a few seconds of very,  _very_ uncomfortable silence. You could have cut through the tension with a knife.

"I never said that," Jessica told Trish in a small, almost sad voice. "Do you- _you know_ -" 

Trish's shoulders visibly sagged, and she reached out to touch her wife's arm. "No, of course, I don't, Jess. I want us to work through this. I want you to talk to me when things get tough. You can't keep hiding away." 

Foggy felt Matt turn his head towards him again. He looked over at his boyfriend to find him standing there with his lips pursed together in a thin line. He was wearing his glasses so Foggy couldn't really get a read on him. 

The elevator door chose that moment to ding. 

"Uh... that's our floor," Foggy said out loud. 

The two women threw him identical annoyed looks. For the first time, Foggy noticed just how intimidating Joan Jett Jessica was. The women stepped out of the elevator, and Foggy tried hard not to groan. He really didn't want any drama. He and Matt were happy staying under the radar at L&Z. 

Foggy took Matt's hand, and was about to skitter past them when he heard one of them say, "You two married yet?" 

They were still outside the door, and there was no one near the elevators, so thankfully no one heard them. 

"No," Matt replied before Foggy could. 

"Good," said Jessica.

"Yep, don't do it," added Trish. 

"Um okay?" Foggy replied unsurely. He really didn't know what to say to that. 

The two women gave him syncronized smirks in return, which made Foggy shudder. Their smirks were much more terrifying than their glares. 

"Egg? Really?" Jessica asked turning to her wife.

Trish chuckled in return and looked over to her. "That's the first thing I could think of." 

Foggy didn't stay for the rest of their conversation. He followed Matt into their office. The two of them stayed quiet as they settled into their office slash filing room. 

"Matt?" Foggy called out once he was settled in. 

"Hmmm?" Matt replied distractedly. 

"Let's never get married. I don't wanna end up like Joan Jett and Patsy over there." 

“I don’t think we will, Foggy," Matt replied. "I mean- not that I'm suggesting that we'll get married- it's just- I just mean-" 

Foggy chuckled at his flustered boyfriend, whose cheeks turned red in embarrassment. 

"I know what you mean, you egg!" 


End file.
